


Awakening Kiss

by mehna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Businessman Magnus Bane, Chef Alec Lightwood, Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fate, First Meetings, M/M, Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehna/pseuds/mehna
Summary: "This isn't waking Sleeping Beauty with a kiss"Magnus and Alec meet in a coffee shop, but not all is what it seems.





	Awakening Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I had this morning so I hope you like it.  
> All characters belong to Cassie and I'm basing them off the show because I haven't read the books in ages (should probably fix that)  
> Enjoy!

**Alec PV**

His head was pounding and his body was alight with immense pain coursing through his veins. He didn’t remember what happened but when he opened his eyes, it all dissipated and he was met with the bright sun shining through the windows of the coffee shop he frequented with his siblings more often than not: Java.

A quick look to observe his surroundings and he found he was sat in his usual spot, coffee and book in hand with the warmth of the sun on his back, heating up his chilled body from the winter cold.

The lighting was off, he could tell something was different but he couldn’t quite place his finger on it. It was as if everything was ethereal and the colour of anything and everything around him looked too bright like some dazed dream.

Everything was out of place, except one thing...one person. He could only see his back, but he could tell that the other man loved his fashion if his stud heeled boots, skin tight black skinny jeans and ring clad finger holding the coffee cup was anything to go by.

There was something about this stranger that felt magnetizing and he looked like he was in place. He was incongruous in the odd, insubstantial ambience and he couldn’t help but feel the need to know the other man, to know his name and find out what made him so special.

So he did what any other human would do in this situation. He carefully closed his book and stood, making his way over to the man with tentative steps as if reaching him might make this all fade.

He tapped him on the shoulder lightly, and God was he glad he did. This man was beautiful. His eyes were a mesmerising green surrounding the gold of the inner iris, he had Asian features and almond shaped eyes that were lined with dark, black kohl and glitter making them impossible to not be drawn to and Alec visibly gaped, mouth hanging open in amazement at the true beauty right in front of him.

“Well hello there.” His voice was sultry, alluring and all around sexy and he almost fainted at the sound of it. “What’s your name?”

It took him a few seconds to compose himself and not make a complete fool in front of this attractive man, but eventually he managed to speak without stuttering his words, which was win in his case. “Alec.”

“Ah, Alexander?” The man raised an eyebrow and Alec swore he visibly shivered at the sound of his full name on the other mans lips. It tantalized him, something which has never happened before as he was never particularly fond of his name but he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to hear this stranger say it again.

Alec nodded and the man smiled, small and kindly but the corner of his eyes crinkled and it made Alec want to make him smile like that for the rest of his life.

“Well, Alexander, I’m Magnus. It’s a pleasure to meet you, darling.”  Magnus held his hand out to shake and Alec eyed it for all but three seconds before taking the smaller hand into his own. It was soft and smooth and warm, making Alec never want to let go but he forced himself to return the handshake and reluctantly dropped the hand, instantly missing the feeling of the touch that sent jolts of electricity through his body.

“And you. Uh, would you like to have some coffee and talk, with me?” Alec asked. He was never usually this forward. In fact, he’s never actually asked anyone out before, but it just came out of him and once it was there, he didn’t really regret his blabbering, especially when the man smiled that smile again.

“I already have some coffee my dear, but I’ll take you up on the second part of that offer.”

Alec could pinpoint the exact moment that a dopey grin spread across his face and his head started spinning simply because Magnus hadn’t said no. He led him to his table where he was sat a few minutes ago and plopped down on the comfy sofa, Magnus taking a seat beside him.

“So, what do you do Alexander?” Magnus asked conversationally.

“I, uh, I’m a chef.”

“Well I do love food! Anywhere I would know?” Magnus beamed.

“It’s this restaurant called Idris over on the Upper East Side.”

Magnus gasped and Alec looked to him in confusion, raising an eyebrow as he patiently waited for Magnus to explain his sudden intake of air.

“I love that place! My brother Raphael told me about it, his boyfriend recently started working there and I couldn’t stop going there after the first time, at least twice a week now. The food is divine.”

Alec’s smile grew and he wondered why he had never seen Magnus there before but then he remembered as a head chef, he was always stuck in the kitchen, not that he minded but it deprived him of the privilege of meeting Magnus sooner and that made him a little angry towards the fact.

“I would be modest, but I really like it too.” Alec said and inwardly high fived himself when Magnus laughed a little. “What do you do?”

“I do not blame your lack of modesty one bit darling,” He smirked, “And I’m your average businessman, though obviously more attractive than your usual suit and briefcase fellow.”

“Obviously.” Alec blurt out immediately, without even a hint of sarcasm and Magnus seemed to pick up on that as he winked and smiled again. “Uh, what business then?”

“I actually run a fashion magazine, it’s called Pandemonium.”  

“If you haven’t noticed, fashion is not my area of expertise.” Alec gestured down to his baggy, faded sweater that had a few holes in the sleeves along with his dark jeans and combat boots.

Magnus giggled, and it was the most adorable thing Alec had ever heard. “I would usually be one to gasp and take offence from such pitiable clothing choices, but I must say Alexander, I don’t mind it one bit on you. If I’m honest, it’s quite endearing. You could wear a burlap sack and still look magnificent my darling.”

Alec blushed. It wasn’t something that happened often because he wasn’t used to the attention, that was always on his sister Isabelle or brother Jace and he didn’t mind that one bit, but being under Magnus’ intense gaze and hearing those words that were no doubt sincere, Alec would be lying if he said he didn’t like the attention. He just wished his body wouldn’t have reacted by making him turn as red as a tomato.

He was just about to thank Magnus when he began to hear a beeping followed by Isabelle’s voice, sounding broken and scared and then everything faded, going from bright and otherworldly to an immense and terrifying black.

**Magnus PV**

Magnus wasn’t sure what was going on. One minute he felt cold pads placed against his chest and an electric bolt of electricity flowing through his body, and the next, he was in this new coffee shop that was recommended to him by his friend and colleague Clary. He had just blinked his eyes open and there he was, standing by the counter with his coffee cup in hand, and he felt out of place.

The room and people around him seemed to be there, but also so far away as if he was actually alone and if he attempted to reach out to someone, they would just vanish into a puff of smoke. He felt like he was in some fantasy where you couldn’t tell what was real and what was fake.

That was, of course, until someone tapped his shoulder and he turned to face the most handsome stranger he’d see. Tall, dark, and all around perfect. Magnus tried to hold back his gasp at being faced with someone so beautiful and managed to do so, the other man however was openly gaping at him and it made Magnus’ heart flutter.

He found out this young man’s name was Alexander, which suited him perfectly and made Magnus want to say his name like a chant, a prayer to always be blessed with his presence despite not even knowing him. It was strange and felt like a whirlwind of emotions but he wanted to enter the tornado head first because the outcome would be spending time with this enticing man whom he’d just met, and who managed to make Magnus dismiss all the surreal things surrounding him to focus on the one very real thing in front of him.

He wasn’t sure how he got there, or how the conversation had ended but he was feeling high as a kite the whole time, sure of one fact: He had to get to know Alexander.

“So what got you into literature?” Magnus asked a week after their first meeting with coffee in hand and on the same sofa.

“I’ve always loved reading and growing up, my parents had this huge library at home so I made it a personal mission of mine to read every single book there.” Alec chuckled and Magnus smiled fondly as he saw the wave of nostalgia in Alec’s eyes.

“Do you still get to visit the library then?”

“No, uh, not much since after I left home at 18.”

Magnus could tell it was a sensitive subject and that maybe Alec and his parents weren’t on good terms, so he let it drop and moved on to other topics, starting with his cats and then letting it escalate from there.

“My little brother, Max, he was so fixated on getting a cat after he went to his friend’s house and saw theirs and I remember him begging mom and dad for months on end until they bought him one for his birthday. Church had a tendency to glare at anyone and everyone but me and Max though, but all of us still loved the grumpy little thing.” Alec explained.

“He sounds adorable, and I can imagine you as a very good cat parent.”

They both chuckled and smiled at each other like idiots for what could have easily been hours. Those big, shining, hazel eyes felt like a maze that Magnus would gladly lose himself in. There were so many emotions behind them, so many untold stories that he wanted to find out, and so many stories that he wanted to make. So many memories that he wanted to make.

They talked and talked, the bustling of customers around them seeming insignificant to their little bubble that they had created.

It wasn’t until Magnus started hearing Raphael’s voice, pleading through his ears that he drew his gaze away from Alec and watched as everything faded around him until there was nothing but darkness.

**Alec PV**

_Alec, I don’t know if you can hear me, but you have to come back. We need you to come back big brother._

Alec heard Isabelle’s quiet voice and it awakened him from wherever he had been before. He blinked his eyes open and found himself at the entrance of the coffee shop and all thoughts of Isabelle vanished as he saw Magnus sitting in their usual spot, two coffees on the table.

 He smiled to himself before making his way in and plopping himself down right next to him.

“Hello handsome.” Magnus chirped.

“Hello, Magnus.”

“Did you have a good time doing inventory at work?” Magnus asked and Alec blanked for a second. He couldn’t remember even getting up this morning let alone doing inventory at work, but then it seemed unworthy when Magnus was in front of him so he just nodded and smiled.

“What about you? How was your meeting?” Alec had no idea how he knew Magnus had a meeting this morning or where he found that information out, but it seemed to just flow right out of his mouth before he could comprehend it and Magnus didn’t seem to look confused so Alec accepted that he probably just forgot hearing it.

“Boring, my dear. It was all finances, and you know how I hate finances.” Magnus sighed dramatically as if to emphasise his displeasure concerning the accounting side of his magazine.

Alec was impressed, to say the least, when he found out Magnus was the owner of Bane Enterprises. He didn’t know that it was such a big deal but Magnus told him that Pandemonium was a worldwide fashion magazine and since Magnus was the owner of the company that produces that magazine as well as being the chief regarding said magazine, he was thoroughly impressed, especially after hearing about how passionate Magnus was with it all.

Alec was captivated every time Magnus spoke about his work, or every time Magnus spoke in general because his voice was something Alec could listen to on repeat no matter what he talked about.

Before Alec knew it, the bright day was fading into the cold, gloomy night and they had spent hours in each other’s company. He was reluctant to leave, but he knew it had to happen so with a big sigh, he got off the sofa and held out his hand to Magnus to help him up.

The contact was once again like a spark of electricity and Alec fought so hard to let go. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked with a hopeful smile.

“Of course, Alexander. There’s nowhere else that I’d rather be.” Magnus smiled back and they walked out of the shop together, turning separate ways. Alec walked down the street, watching as light snowflakes fell from the sky, and when he turned his head to look up, his vision blurred and his head began to pound again, pain filling his body, so he closed his eyes and let it take over.

**Magnus PV**

Magnus felt a sharp sting in his inner elbow followed by a cooling sensation through his veins. He wanted to yawn and stretch, but something was stopping him so he opened his eyes and was met with a vision of white blanketing the streets he walked on while crystal like snow fell from the sky endlessly. He was a few shops away from the unforgettable Java and had no idea what he was doing there or how he got there, but then he saw Alec approaching from the other direction, and so he flashed a million dollar smile as they walked towards each other, stopping just outside the front door of their coffee shop. It wasn’t as weird as Magnus thought it would be to call it ‘theirs’ since that is exactly what it has become over the last few weeks.

“Let’s get inside, you’re shivering.” Alec pointed out and Magnus only just noticed his hands shaking along with his lower lip trembling with the cold. He wasn’t wearing neither any gloves nor a hat so the icy chill hit him harder and he rushed inside as Alec held the door open, seeking the warmth of the shop along with coffee.

Alec got their orders and sat down next to Magnus. He looked like he was contemplating something before he reached out and tentatively took Magnus’ still shivering hands in his own, larger ones and began rubbing them together in an attempt to radiate heat.

Magnus was too focused on the feeling of their hands together, on the drug that was the touch of Alexander Lightwood. He was addicted and his whole body begged to have more.

Alec blew hot air onto their intertwined hands and Magnus felt as the redness faded and the heat filled his hands. Alec seemed to notice too as he gently let go of Magnus’ hands and smiled adorably at him.

“Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus said, still a little dazed.

“You’re welcome. Wouldn’t want your hands to fall off from being too cold, I’m pretty sure a fancy businessman like you needs them for typing away at articles and so on.”

“You think I’m fancy, huh?” Magnus teased with a little shoulder budge, and went to pick up his coffee from the table in front of them.

Alec had now remembered his order just as Magnus had remembered Alec’s. It was a small thing, nothing that unusual between two friends, but it still warmed Magnus’ heart.

“I think you’re a whole lot more than fancy.” Alec mumbled bashfully.

“Do you now? Enlighten me, Alexander.” Magnus purred, his flirty nature showing through his tone of voice.

“Well you’re beautiful, there’s no doubt about that. You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever met. You have really pretty eyes and I could look at them forever, in a non creepy way of course. You’re really smart, and determined and passionate when it comes to things you love. Your job for example, your whole face lights up when you talk about it and the work you’re doing in partnership with local orphanages is just amazing and you’re endlessly kind. You have such a big heart and it makes me want to be a better person just by hearing everything you do, everything you give back to the community. You love your cats and throw parties for them, which is frankly ridiculous but no less adorable. You love chocolate chip cookies but you take the chocolate chips out, eat the cookie and then the chocolate because it apparently tastes better that way which is so weird, but you’re the best kind of weird. And you’re just all around amazing and I’ve never met someone like you. I mean that in the best way possible.” Alec confessed, and let out a heavy exhale one he was finished.

Magnus was awestruck. He wasn’t expecting that intense level of honesty and he wasn’t sure what caused it considering his tone was teasing, but Alec had just poured his heart out and Magnus was befuddled. He was undoubtedly falling in love with this amazing man but had no idea what to say to that so he just let his emotions show through his expression since he knew words would most probably fail him. He allowed the big, goofy grin take over his face and let the little pools of tears that had built up stream down his face silently. He knew he looked stupid, but Alec wasn’t showing any signs of thinking that so he let his expression stick, and he almost fainted when he felt Alec’s hand come up to caress his cheek and wipe his tears away.

He craved this touch. He craved more.

It was as if he was stuck in some world where anything beyond Alec didn’t exist and the only thing to return him to reality, to make him feel real in the real world again was Alec’s touch. As if Alec’s touch would take him home, right where he belonged with this new person in his life with him.

Everything around him still felt weirdly surreal and he knew it was because he was entranced, enraptured and enthralled by Alec in all his glory.

The distant sound of fireworks bought him out of his thoughts and he stood abruptly, startling Alec in the process. He held his hand out and Alec took it without Magnus having said anything, showing that he trusted him to distraction.

They walked out of the shop hand in hand and Magnus had no idea where they were going, Alec didn’t seem to know either but it was silent. Not uncomfortable or awkward, but safe and comforting.

They walked as if they had a purpose, something they each had to do and once they reached their destination, they faced each other under the sky that was alight with luminous and colourful fireworks.

The sight around them was beautiful but all Magnus could focus on was Alec and how his eyes shined under each explosion of light above them and how every often he would lick his lips.

Magnus took a calculated risk and leaned forward a little, hand still clasped tightly in Alec’s. Alec leaned forward too and Magnus knew that was a green light.

He closed the distance between them and as soon as their lips touched, he was yanked back by an invisible force and he felt a tempest of pain engulfing him completely until he was submerged in darkness and away from Alec.

**Alec PV**

It had been almost a month of these visits with Magnus and Alec couldn’t deny his attraction that was undoubtedly growing towards the man.

It seemed as if everything around him didn’t make sense, didn’t feel real. Everything except Magnus.

He had become accustomed to their daily visits to the coffee shop, sitting there till days end talking away about everything and anything while sipping on hot beverages and nibbling on sweet snacks.

Alec never remembered much of anything else in the past month, his job or his interactions with other people. It would always confuse him as it just seemed like an empty void in his mind when he couldn’t place the pieces together. He knew there was something going on but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, and then when he’d be with Magnus, it’s as if all that disappears. Magnus brings back that sense of reality to him, that sense of peace and being alive and he doesn’t spare a second to think about anything else with him except his slow, building love for the man.

So when Magnus teasingly asks one day, what Alec thinks of him, he can’t hold it back any longer and blurts out his feelings.

And then Magnus takes his hands and they walk without a destination in mind, but end up on 5th Avenue just outside Central Park with the fireworks dancing over them and Alec almost jumps out of his skin when Magnus leans forward and their lips touch.

The next thing he knows, he’s being dragged away from Magnus at an alarming speed, as if being sucked into a black hole of oblivion with the pain returning and coursing through his whole body. His heavy eyelids closed and he once again, he was surrounded by darkness.

**Magnus PV**

Magnus could feel his whole body aching, all he could think of was Alec, his hazel eyes, unruly dark hair, soft lips that barely met his and then everything faded to black. But now, there was an unbearable pain all over him and his eyes began to sting with tears. He blinked them open despite the urge telling him not to, and confusion washed over him when he saw bright lights above him and heard the beeping of a machine, going off in a steady rhythm.

He turned his head and saw Raphael sitting in a sofa next to him, and then Raphael was tearing up.

“Magnus?” He asked, voice croaky.

Magnus’ own throat felt dry, as if it hadn’t been used for days, weeks even and he attempted at clearing it before saying anything. “Raph...what-where am I?”

Raphael, who was now clutching his hand tightly, seemed to be gathering his words and Magnus took a little look around the room, before concluding that he was in a hospital. “I’m gonna get the doctor. I’ll be right back Magnus, I love you.” Raphael kissed Magnus’ forehead softly and then left the room, leaving a confused and wary Magnus in his wake.

What was going on?

**Alec PV**

_Bro, come on. You can fight this. We need you back man, you can fight this._

Alec heard Jace’s voice pleading him and he stirred, blinking his eyes open to find the unforgiving artificial light burning his eyes. His head felt like it was about to burst any second and his throat was dry and unused.

“Ja-Jace?” He croaked.

Jace’s head shot up from where he was looking down at his hands that were clasping onto Alec’s tightly. 

“Alec? Oh my God, Alec!” Jace started crying but there was a smile on his face.

“Wh-what happened?” Alec asked, finally realising he was in a hospital. The last thing he remembered was being pulled away from Magnus just when their lips touched.

“Let me get the doctor and Iz and just, hold on. I’ll be back.” Jace rushed out of the room and Alec stared at the door wondering what the hell happened.

Barely a minute passed before a doctor and some nurses came rushing in, Jace and Izzy on their tail and she started crying too as soon as she saw him. The doctor told them to wait outside and they began checking and testing Alec until they let his brother and sister back in.

“Alec!” Izzy wrapped her arms around him softly so as not to hurt him. “You scared the hell out of us!”

“Wh-what did I do?”

“You were in an accident.” The doctor began, “On 5th Avenue, a runaway robber was driving recklessly and hit into you.”

“I-wha-5th Avenue?” Alec spluttered, the only thing coming to mind being him and Magnus, how they had walked there holding hands, how their lips had touched and then everything faded. And then he remembered.

There was no Magnus.

That was all his imagination, he had conjured that up after the accident which he also remembered vividly now. He was walking to work, and heard a screeching, followed by a large crash and then it all faded to black.

Despite everything that had happened, all the pain that was still in his body, the only thing that was worse was the fact that there was no Magnus. That by far, was the most painful thing.

“You were out for almost a month, Mr Lightwood. It’s New Years today.” The doctor said and Alec’s head shot up.

Was that why he was hearing fireworks with Magnus? Because it’s New Years? Wait...a month?

“A month?” He asked incredulously.

He’d missed a whole month of his life?

“Yes, you’ll sustain no long term injuries but your head was hit pretty hard and you suffered a brain haemorrhage which we have managed to stabilise. You have a few major cuts on your torso as well as your left leg but we expect an almost if not full recovery.”

Alec let the thoughts sink in but they weren’t that consequential right now. All he could think about was Magnus.

He just nodded and smiled, albeit a little sadly, “Thank you, Doctor.”

“No need, Mr Lightwood. I’ll let you catch up with you siblings and some nurses will be in to check on you and get your order for some food.” And with that, he left the three of them in the room.

“You scared the shit out of us, big brother.” Izzy said and Jace hummed in agreement.

“I’m sorry.” He apologised a little vacantly.

“Don’t give us that crap, no apologies. We’re just glad to have you back, Alec.” She gently squeezed his hand in comfort and then suddenly there were tears falling down his face.

He wasn’t sure why he was feeling so emotional, maybe it was because of the pain that was still there, but part of it must be for the fact that he’d had such a good time in this made up fantasy of his that the reality kind of sucked compared to it and he had to just adjust to the fact that he was still utterly alone.

**Magnus PV**

Magnus let the words fly over his head. He didn’t know what he was expecting them to say, but it definitely wasn’t that.

He remembered now, he was in a car on his way to a meeting with a designer that was thinking of releasing their new spring line in his magazine and then the car swerved and the breath was sucked out of him and then it just went black.

But being out for a month? Having internal bleeding and a large wound on his abdomen that required a skin graft?

He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it. He had just spent four weeks out cold in a hospital, dreaming about some amazing man who now, to his abysmal realisation was nothing more than a figment of his imagination. A very handsome and lovely figment of his imagination.

It knocked the breath right out of him and he didn’t want to accept it, or think about the fact that he wished he could go back to that. Go back to that perfect world where that perfect man was.

“How’s Simon?” Magnus asked, in hope to distract him from his saddening thoughts.

“Just busier lately with work, one of the workers had to take a temporary leave so he’s been doing more shifts.”

Magnus hummed absentmindedly and played with his food that had been delivered half an hour ago and was now probably cold.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Raphael asked.

“Not really.”

Raphael didn’t say anything but Magnus could see the questioning look in his eyes. He would usually persevere with his comments and pushy inquisitions but Magnus thanked every God that he didn’t chose to do so today.

He was too hurt, to grief stricken and dare he say heartbroken at the fact that Alec didn’t exist.

**Alec PV**

Alec mindlessly played with his food, talking a little here and there to Jace and Isabelle. He couldn’t think properly and though he was happy to be back with his siblings, and for them not to be worrying, there was no denying the disappointment in him that he would no longer see Magnus, even if it was just some made up person in his mind.

“Did they catch the robber then?” Alec asked to deter his thoughts from golden green eyes and caramel tanned skin.

“Yeah, right after the accident actually. He crashed into you and another car and there was someone else hurt quite badly like you but their car stopped the robber enough for police to get him and an ambulance to get to you.” Jace explained as he ate his fries.

Alec hummed absently and continued eyeing his food as if it had offended him personally.

“You should go meet him, they haven’t told us his name or anything but apparently he just woke up too and his brother was super nice. You two were hurt the most so it might be comforting to have some company or something.” Izzy said.

Alec would have said no any other day, but today was not that day.

He carefully got out of bed and called the nurse in to ask where the room was of this other person who was injured.

**Magnus PV**

“Where are Ragnor and Catarina?”

“They come every day, and I’ve called them to let them know you’re awake so they should be here soon. They were running your company while you were away.” Raphael explained. “Clary is coming too and Simon will be here in an hour when his shift ends. We haven’t released much to the media about you except that you were in critical condition but since you’re awake, it’s your call now. You can decide later though.”

Magnus dismissed what Raphael had said about his absence at work but perked up a little, glad that he could see his friends. For him it wasn’t a long time, but a whole month had passed for them and even though it wasn’t his fault, he still felt guilty.

A knock on the door bought him out of his thoughts and he turned to see a nurse entering.

“Mr Bane, there is another patient of ours who was injured and would like to see you.”

“Oh, I told his family that you wouldn’t mind some company if any of us weren’t here and you woke up. They’re really nice and the guy was hurt badly too but I guess he’s just woken up like you. What a coincidence right?” Raphael chimed in.

Magnus wanted to say no, he wasn’t up for meeting any strangers but something told him to just get out of bed and accept the request. Some comfort from someone in a similar case to him might be what he needs.

“Okay.” Magnus said, turning to the nurse as he carefully got out of bed, only wincing a little as he started to follow the nurse to some relaxation room furnished with sofa’s and a big TV that was set up for this meeting of sorts.

Both he and Raphael walked in and Magnus stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was in the room.

“Magnus?” The sweet, familiar voice asked with a smile that made Magnus’ whole face light up too.

“Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
